Things a Best Friend Should Do
by marisa lee
Summary: When you have a best friend, there are certain things you should always do together... This is a list of those things. Reds, Greens, & Blues 'fluff'.
1. 1: Spend hours talking on the phone

**Hello all! ^_^ just because I uploaded this doesn't mean I'm not finishing Spotlight, don't worry! This is just an idea that came to me the other night while I was on tumblr. It's helped me so far to just get my creative juices flowing, so I figured I could share this with you guys.**

**It's called Things a Best Friend Should Do, because in each of these short drabbles, the PPG & RRB are best friends. _Not_ dating, just _best friends_. I'll be doing it in a pattern, starting with the Reds! If you guys have any ideas of things a best friend should do, feel free to enlighten me in a review!**

**I hope you enjoy these short drabbles as they are put out. I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or RowdyRuff Boys, they belong to Craige McCracken. Review! n.n**

**xoxo -ml**

* * *

**#1: Spend hours talking on the phone: Reds**

**8:30 PM~**

"No, you're thinking of the _other_ famous male American Olympic swimmer."

Blossom was laying on her back on her bed, her head hanging just off the edge of it. Her long auburn hair trailed down onto the floor, pooling into a heap at the bottom of the dust skirt. She had her cell phone pressed up against her ear and was trying to balance a pencil on her chin.

"_There aren't two?_"

Brick Jojo, on the other line, was sitting on his own couch, curled up into a ball on the arm and wrapped in a thin red blanket, a bowl of potato chips in his lap.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yes, there are, you're thinking of Michael Phelps, and the one _I'm _talking about is Ryan Lochte."

Brick shrugged. "_Sorry, not ringing a bell._"

"Ugh, never mind," she muttered. "It's not that important anyways."

**10:52 PM~**

"And _then, _she comes back with like, this evil grin on her face or something, and she's like, 'Ha! You thought you could get by without getting any homework!'"

Blossom was now sitting at the desk in her room, absentmindedly scrolling through her Facebook News Feed.

"_Mhmm_," Brick mumbled distractedly. He yawned and stretched out, his tall body fully taking up the couch now.

Blossom knew he wasn't listening to her. But she couldn't care less. She had someone to talk to, and that's all that mattered. She kept talking, telling stories and such to pass the time, and even though she knew he was bored and distracted, he still replied with the occasional 'Yeah', and 'U-huh'' to let her know he was there.

**1:13 AM~**

"'Three tablespoons of sugar'... How big is a tablespoon?"

Blossom was bored. So, she decided to make brownies. At one in the morning. Yes, it's normal. She held a measuring cup up to the light and studied it thoughtfully.

"_I dunno..._" Brick replied. He was watching a horror movie. "_Holy shit, that guy just bit the dust! Uh, isn't that like the biggest spoon there is?_"

Blossom shrugged, carefully measuring out some sugar into the biggest spoon she has in her drawer. Her cell phone was pinned between her shoulder and her cheek as she inched the sugar into the spoon...

"Shoot.!" She dropped the phone into the bucket of sugar. She fished it out carefully with a laugh. "I just dropped you in the sugar," she giggled.

Brick grips his television remote tightly in his hand and brings it up to cover his mouth, watching another person get brutally murdered. "_Way to go, klutz_," he replies, wincing slightly at the sight of all the blood.

"It would've been easier if I just dipped the spoon in the barrel..."

"_You're so dumb sometimes, Blossom._"

**3:39 AM~**

"Brick?"

"_Hm_?"

"Are you asleep?"

"_Yes, Blossom. I can talk in my sleep._"

"Oh... Well, don't go to sleep okay?"

He yawned. "_Why_?"

"I'm bored."

"_I can't even keep my eyes open, Bloss,_" he said with another yawn.

"Pleeeeease?" she begged.

He sighed, straightening himself into a sitting position on his couch. He stretched out his arms and yawned again, the comfortable pop of his joints waking him up a bit.

"_Ugh... Fine. But can we talk about something interesting now_?"

Blossom smiled to herself, rolling over under her covers.

"Nah, I'm too tired."


	2. 2: Share Clothes

**#2: Share clothes.**

* * *

Buttercup ducked behind a tree, pressing her back up against it and trying to remain as still as possible. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing as she held her weapon close to her heart, her finger resting dangerously on the trigger.

She heard a rustle in the bushes coming from her blind spot. She turned her head ever so slightly, trying not to give away any sudden movements. As soon as her face was fixed on her right side, the rustling switched over to her other side. She cursed mentally and decided to take her chances, whipping her head back in the other direction and pointing her gun out defensively.

Too late.

Within seconds, Buttercup was doused from head to toe in freezing, icy water.

She scowled as her contender, Butch, pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Haha, got you, Butters!" he cried happily. She narrowed her eyes and pressed the trigger on her water gun. A sharp blast nailed him right in the jaw. He was taken aback, but quickly returned fire with a smirk on his face.

After a few moments of this back-and-forth attack, both Buttercup and Butch were soaked from head to toe, their clothing sticking to them, their hair dripping wet, and their water guns quite empty.

They both trudged across the yard and into the house, straight down into the basement where a load of laundry was warmly tumbling in the dryer. Butch grabbed two towels from on top of the machine and handed one to Buttercup, making to wipe off his head.

She smacked him with her towel, laughing as he smacked her back with his. They continued to have a towel war until the dryer made a loud _beeeeeeep!_ sound and Butch retrieved a dry shirt and pair of pants from the machine.

Without a second glance, he also pulled out a large, button down plaid shirt and pair of baggy sweatpants, handing them to the soaking wet Buttercup. She put Butch's clothes on while she waited for her own to dry.

"Green plaid is so your colour," Butch mocked playfully as they sat on the couch, watching television until Buttercup's clothes were dry.

"Next time you come over, you better bring a change of clothes, unless you want to end up wearing my stuff," she laughed, punching him on the arm.

"I dunno..." he started thoughtfully. "I might look pretty good in your clothes."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes.


	3. 3: Have Sleepovers

**#3: Have sleepovers: Blues.**

The rain was beating down in a near hurricane as the two teens stared out the window sadly.

"You have to walk home in _t__hat_?!" Bubbles asked Boomer, who was pulling on his shoes to leave.

"Yeah, I know..." he replied. He pulled up the collar of his blue long sleeved sweater and grabbed for the doorknob.

"I can't let you do that!" she cried, pulling his arm back away from the door. She looked helplessly around, searching for some sort of second option. "I guess you'll just have to stay here tonight."

Boomer raised his eyebrows questioningly at Bubbles but did not object to the idea. She giggled happily as she pulled out the living room couch into a mattress, covering it with sheets and loading it with pillows and blankets.

"You're lucky," she said to him softly as he climbed into his makeshift bed for the night. "You get the TV."

"Yeah, thanks," he replied with a smile, holding the remote up in a sign of gratitude. He wasn't understanding her meaning.

"I hate sleeping alone in storms," she hinted again. "They're so scary."

She rocked back and forth on her heels, fuzzy blue slippers on her feet, blue pajama pants and a white tank top serving as her pajamas. Boomer smiled slyly at her.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked her. Her face immediately lit up and she nodded eagerly, hopping onto the couch-bed and snuggling up next to him. He just laughed and put his arm around her, flipping on the television with the remote.

It finally stopped raining around 3 AM. Boomer glanced over to Bubbles, who was fast asleep on the side of the bed. He smiled to himself, shutting off the television carefully and quietly rolling over to the other side to get some shut-eye for himself.

This certainly did beat walking home in the pouring rain.


	4. 4: Link arms while walking in public

**So I really only ever update this when I have ideas. So far it's been pretty fast, but don't count on it being so quick all of the time. Also, I don't mean to be a bother but... My contest needs more entries! There are only ten days left to enter! Go to my profile for information! CONTEST, PEOPLE. That will be all. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

**xoxo -ml**

* * *

**#4: Link arms while walking in public places: Reds**

"Ooh, look, purses!" Blossom squealed, stopping at one of the little shops in the mall /yet again/. Brick rolled his eyes and kept walking, knowing she'd follow sooner or later.

"It's almost my birthday, you know!" she hummed, examining a hot pink purse she especially liked.

"Yeah, in like three months," he mumbled under his breath. She heard him.

"Hey, wait up!" she called after him, running to catch up. When she reached him, she wrapped her arm around his and clenched it tightly. "You're supposed to wait for me!" she scolded.

He stuck both of his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. She was still latched onto him, but he didn't care.

"You take too long," he muttered. She scoffed.

"I do not!" she retorted, squeezing his arm harshly.

"You've just gotta stop at every single little store we get to!" he accused.

"Do n—oh, Brick," she suddenly sang, stopping dead in her tracks. Her arm was still tightly wound into his and he had to stop or his arm would come off. "I have to stop here and get some perfume for Bubbles." she jabbed her thumb in the direction of a very feminine looking store.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll wait out here," he said with great emphasis. But she smiled and pulled him along.

"Nonsense, you're coming with me." and she dragged him against his will into what was probably the most feminine store in the mall.


	5. 5: Prank call people

**You guys are so lucky I'm updating so quickly. I just have a lot of ideas for this. But don't think it's becoming habit. Cuz trust me, it's not. I just happened to really like this one so I put it up quickly. Iown nothing, blah blah. **

**xoxo ~ml**

**#5: Prank call people: Greens.**

* * *

Butch trudged angrily home after another brutal day. He had failed his math test, tripped up the stairs, spilled his lunch in his lap and gotten pummeled at football practice by some no-good, stupid, bullying linebacker. A kid by the name of Donnie Erickson.

All in all, it was a terrible day.

"Hey Butch," Buttercup greeted him happily as he stomped up the stairs to his house.

"Why are you on my porch?" he asked the raven-haired girl, but he wasn't really expecting an answer. It wasn't that unordinary that he came home to Buttercup's sitting on his porch after football practice.

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?" she answered his question with a question, following him up the stairs and into the house. The two ignored his brothers, sitting on the couch watching television and eating like they were starved children.

Butch kicked off his shoes and floated up to his room with Buttercup on his tail.

"It's that stupid Donnie Erickson kid again, isn't it?"

Buttercup didn't need an answer. The look on Butch's tired face said it all. But Buttercup wasn't going to let him sit around and mope all day.

"I've got an idea," she said suddenly, grinning slyly and pulling out her cell phone. She flipped through the contacts as Butch pretended not to look on, curiously.

She dialed Donnie's phone number and put the phone on speaker so Butch could hear.

"Hello?" Donnie's deep, scratchy voice said on the other line.

"Hey Donnie..." Buttercup said in a high-pitched voice, oozing false sweetness. "This is Princess Morbucks."

"Oh, hey Princess," Donnie said, suddenly speaking in a sensual voice. It took all of Buttercup's maturity not to burst into laughter. He couldn't help it. Buttercup sounded almost exactly like Princess. "You're taking me up on that offer from the other night?"

Buttercup pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, well I would, but you see, somebody told me that you have a really small penis."

A huge grin spread onto Butch's face and he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from emoting.

"So sorry," Buttercup continued, "I like my men big and juicy. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer after you hit puberty."

And with that, she tapped the red button, ending the call.

She and Butch burst into laughter almost immediately.

"How'd... you get... Donnie's number?" Butch managed to choke out between laughs.

Buttercup just grinned. "Hey, don't doubt my abilities. Just be thankful it wasn't Big Joe that was beating on you. I don't think the small penis thing would work on him."

That remark made Butch laugh even harder, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He could always count on Buttercup to lighten his day.


	6. 6: Give hugs that squeeze you to death

**Just a heads up of approximate chapter count for this. I'll probably do about 50, or 51 because it's in threes. Maybe more, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, that's all, I don't own anything, please enjoy.**

* * *

**#6: Give hugs that squeeze you to death: Blues.**

* * *

It was a blue-themed party.

Last year it had been red, the year before that, green, and this year, it was finally Boomer's turn.

Everything was set up nicely. Blue tables, chairs, balloons, napkins, plates, even the cake was blue. Guests were instructed to wear blue and wrap gifts in blue tissue paper. Brick and Butch were quite sick of it, to be honest, but that's how the other two always felt when each brother had gotten his own round.

Bubbles was the first to arrive to the party. Of course. She was wearing a light blue cocktail dress, not too fancy but nice enough for the occasion. She had a silver headband on her head and silver flats on her feet. A silver chain necklace hung around her neck.

"Happy birthday, boys!" she cried, raising her perfectly wrapped gift high above her head and twirling around. Brick, Butch, and Boomer rolled their eyes. She was way too excited for a thirteenth birthday. She laughed at their expressions and set down the present on the table intended for them.

"Ooh, is that spinach dip?" she squeaked, headed towards the appetizer table, licking her lips.

Boomer sighed.

"Oh that reminds me!" Bubbles cried suddenly, jumping up in the air. Half of a spinach-covered tortilla chip hung out of her mouth and she popped it in quickly.

She rushed over to Brick, throwing her arms around his waist with such force, it nearly knocked him over. She did the same, next, to Butch. Boomer she came to last, wrapping her arms completely around his elbows and grasping her own wrists behind his back. She squeezed tightly and rocked back and forth until he became uncomfortable.

"Uh, Bubbles?" Boomer said hesitantly, his voice strained.

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up or letting her grip falter.

"You're kind of cutting off my air flow..."

"Yes?"

"...Which I need to breathe."

She immediately let go of him, sending him staggering backwards a little bit. "I know," she said with a smile. "I just like to see how long you can last."


	7. 7: Molest each other in public

**An update nearly every day? Talk about super lucky. I own nothing. Enjoy. **

* * *

**#7: Molest each other in public.**

* * *

"Ugh, really? Gas is 3.99?" Blossom wheeled her car around the gas station and pulled into a spot next to the pump. Her sister Bubbles sat in the passenger seat, busy playing on her cell phone. Blossom snatched her purse from under the seat and scowled, opening the door and getting out to pump the gas. She slid her credit card and punched the number on the keypad. She inserted the pump in the car and sighed as it began to fill up.

"I can't believe I'm paying this much," she said with a frown, reaching into the car for her iced tea which was in the cup holder.

"Need me to help?" Bubbles asked distractedly.

"No, thanks, I'm—" before she could finish, she was literally molested from behind. "AHH! What the hell—?"

Brick had snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, squeezing her and breathing down her neck.

"Hey, Pinky! I didn't know you got gas, too!" he breathed sarcastically with a laugh. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Brick!" she scolded. Bubbles sat in the car, laughing her head off at Blossom's obvious discomfort. "Bubbles! It's not funny!"

Bubbles ignored her sister and continued to laugh. Blossom's face flushed red as Brick picked her up and swung her over in the opposite direction.

"Put me down!" she squealed, drawing attention from some of the other people at the gas station. "I have to finish filling up!"

He grinned but set her back down on the ground. She glared at him, flustered, and bumped him sideways with her hip. He was caught off guard and stumbled backwards.

"I love running into you in public places," Brick said with a sly smile.


	8. 8: Not being able to stay mad

**This is my favourite one guys. I hope you enjoy it too :3 I don't own anything. **

* * *

**#8: Not being able to stay mad at each other: Greens.**

Buttercup's eyes widened at the sight of her favourite soccer ball -the green one with the black hexagons- lying limp and useless at the bottom of the front porch steps.

"What the _fuck_?!" she exclaimed, gingerly scooping up the destroyed ball in her arms and whirling around furiously. Her night vision allowed her to search the front yard for any evidence of what may have happened. Nobody was in sight but the dark haired, green eyed mischief that was Butch Jojo. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"It was an accident?" He tried hopefully, tugging the corners of his lips into a faint smile. Buttercup wasn't buying it. The smoke was practically visible oozing out of her ears as she tossed the useless soccer ball skin to the ground and tackled Butch.

Buttercup threw a few punches to his gut, his face, his chest, everywhere, crying out angrily with each blow. "You! Broke! My! Best! Soccer! Ball! You! Asshole!"

Butch tried to shield himself from her punches but she was too quick for him. After about fifty trillion more fists to the face and stomach, Buttercup finally paused to take a breath and Butch scrambled to his feet, backing as far away from the psychotic Buttercup.

"It was totally a mistake, I swear!" He spluttered desperately, before she could stalk forward another inch. "It was just lying there in the driveway when I pulled in..."

He trailed off when her threatening glare did not falter. He sighed. "Oh, come on, BC, you'll get over it, it's just a stupid ball..."

Apparently that was not the smartest thing to have said, because in seconds, he was down on his knees again, shielding his teeth from her fists.

When at last the punching died down and Buttercup resorted to glaring at him once again, he sat up, crossing his legs over themselves and stared up at her with wide, sparkling emerald eyes. His expression begged for her forgiveness, and her frown twitched at the edges, causing her to look away from his face before she smiled.

"I'm sorry, BC," Butch mumbled, his eyes pressing into the side of her face as she watched a car whir by down the block in the distance.

She sighed. "I hate you so much," she muttered in response, sighing and making to snatch the torn soccer ball from the ground beside him. As she bent down, he grasped her wrist in his hand and she turned, reluctantly, to face him. That famous, Butch-y grin was plastered wide on his face.

"I love you too," he replied, sharply yanking her arm and sending her tumbling down onto the grass with him. She punched him in the arm, but lightly this time, and he opened his mouth in a silent, fake scream. "Aowch, that's my soccer-playing arm!"

Buttercup stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Fuck you."

He grinned.

* * *

**Yes, I KNOW you don't use your arms for soccer. That's what makes it funny. Don't hate. u.u**


	9. 9: Be the first person they tell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**#9: Be the first person they tell everything to: Blues.**

* * *

Boomer Jojo raced out of his driver's education class as fast as his power of flight would carry him. He zoomed above the street, a pink slip of paper clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't stop until he reached the familiar white house with the red door.

He found Bubbles in the garden out back, as he knew she would be.

"Bubbles! Guess what?!"

Bubbles put down her spade and looked up at him, an expectant look in her eyes. "What?"

He proudly held the pink slip of paper out to her, and she took it out of his hands to examine it.

"It's a parent permit!"

Bubbles nodded slowly. She still didn't understand.

He stared at her, wide eyed and disbelieving. "It means I can drive with a parent!" he said exasperatingly.

Bubbles' eyebrows raised, understanding now. "Oh! Good job, Boomer!"

He beamed.

All of a sudden, Boomer's phone rang and he rolled his eyes, taking it out of his pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" he waited a second, allowing the person on the other line to speak. "Mum... Mum I— _Mum_!" he sighed heavily. "I had to tell Bubbles first."


	10. 10: Sit on each others' laps

**I'm going to update this story twice today, so look for another update later today. Also, REMEMBER! ONLY ONE MORE DAY TO ENTER MY CONTEST! Visit my profile for more information on how to enter!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**#10: Sit on each others' laps in class: Reds**

* * *

It was bad enough that Blossom was late to class, but to make matters a million times worse, she snuck into the classroom to find her assigned desk completely missing from it's usual spot in the front of the room. Her teacher, Mrs. Smith, was nowhere to be seen in the room, but Blossom could expect her to enter at any given moment.

Her eyes scanned the room, searching for her desk, but all she saw were the curious eyes of twenty other students in the class. One particular pair of crimson eyes belonged to someone very familiar.

She fast-walked around the room and to the very back where Brick's seat was.

"Brick, move over!" she whispered frantically.

"Why?"

"Seriously, Brick, do it before Mrs. Smith comes in!" Blossom nudged his arm, trying to push him to the side.

"Blossom, what's wrong with you?" he asked her. "You can't just share a seat with me."

She blinked. "You're right. Sorry."

She placed her books down on Brick's desk and sat right on his lap.

"Blossom!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes but not attempting to shove her off. She leaned on the desk right as the teacher walked in the room.

"Sorry, class, Mr. Heiman across the hall needed to borrow another desk..." the elderly woman peered around the room. "Where's Blossom?"

A unanimous ripple of heads turning pointed the teacher's gaze in the direction of Blossom, still sitting on Brick's lap.

Mrs. Smith rolled her eyes. "Kids these days..." she muttered.


	11. 11: Eat all the food in your house

**I don't own anything. Look for another update later today, because I forgot to update twice yesterday 3x**

* * *

**#11: Eat all the food in your house.**

* * *

"Oh man, am I starving!" Butch moaned, barging through the door to the Utonium household. Buttercup followed close behind him, tossing her car keys carelessly on the shelf right by the door and throwing her bag down on the floor.

"You ate three entire buckets of popcorn at the movie theatre," she pointed out dryly. "You can't possibly still be hungry."

But the emerald-eyed boy wasn't listening. He was preoccupied, digging through the refrigerator, searching for something to eat.

"Is this bacon still good?" he asked no one in particular. Buttercup rolled her eyes and made her way up to her bedroom to change. Butch sniffed the package of bacon tentatively, then shrugged, throwing it down on the counter. He retrieved a black-bottomed frying pan from the bottom shelf just right of the sink. He set it noisily down on the stove, then turned back to the fridge.

"Might's well make it a continental breakfast..." he removed the eggs from their compartment on the door and lugged the heavy carton of milk out, placing the dairy items on the table with the package of bacon. He got out a bowl and mixed the milk, a few eggs and some pepper in, whipping the eggs until it made a gooey, sticky liquid. He dumped that into the frying pan on the stove, which sizzled happily as he turned to put the toast in the toaster.

Buttercup shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eye and now wearing a casual pair of green pajama pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"What the hell, Butch?" she muttered, taking in the scene before her. Butch stood with a spatula in his hands, flipping scrambled eggs in a pan on the stove, with sizzling bacon on the other side of the pan.

He grinned up at her sheepishly just as the toast popped out of the toaster with a _**beeeeeeep**_!

"Uh, dinner's ready!" he said quickly.

Buttercup just laughed and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. "You better put cheese on those eggs."

"I'm gonna have to charge you an extra 69 cents..."

She punched him in the shoulder and snatched a hot strip of bacon from the pan, placing it on the plate quickly.

He frowned. "Hey, I wanted that one!"

Buttercup shoved the entire strip of bacon into her mouth and grinned. "Shtill wannit?" she said, her mouth full of the hot piece of pork.

"Yeah lemme have it," he said, holding his mouth open for her to spit her mouthful into.

Buttercup swallowed and shot him an appalled look. "You're disgusting."

"Thank you," he replied with a grin.


	12. 12: Be in Facebook relationships

**My name is marisa lee and I own nothing but the shirt on my back.**

* * *

**#12: Be in Facebook relationships with each other.**

_**Please take note that this chapter is written completely in Facebook format.**_

* * *

**Boomer Jojo is engaged to Bubbles Utonium.**

_29 minutes ago near Townsville_

Mitch Mitchelson, Blossom Utonium and 16 others like this.

Like ... Comment

vv View all 45 comments vv

* * *

**Butch Jojo** man boom, crack the whip

_Buttercup Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** shut up butch

* * *

**Butch Jojo** *cracks whip* whatchaaaa

_Buttercup Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** plz tell me this is a joke

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** They're obviously kidding, right guys? You are kidding, aren't you?

* * *

**Brick Jojo** I had no idea you could get married at sixteen.

_Butch Jojo and Blossom Utonium like this._

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** we arent getting married, were just engaged

* * *

**Brick Jojo** Do you know what engaged means?

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** yea, you live together right

_Butch Jojo likes this._

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** No, Bubbles, engaged means you're going to be married someday.

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** but bubs, i thot u n boomer were 'just friends'

_Butch Jojo, Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium like this._

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** we r! but we wanted to b in a fake FB relationship! its not real...

* * *

**Brick Jojo** Oh, really, I could've sworn you two were actually going to get married -.-'

_Buttercup Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** were not! ...were not are we bubbles?

_Bubbles Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** hehe idk maybe :)

_Boomer Jojo likes this._

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** this is sickening

_Butch Jojo and Mitch Mitchelson like this._

* * *

**PaButch Jojo** i better b ur best man!

* * *

**Brick Jojo** Oh shut up, Butch. Besides, we all know he'd pick me, right Boomer?

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** ... uhh

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** brb throwing up

_Butch Jojo and Mitch Mitchelson like this._

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** Why didn't you two just get married on Facebook instead of being 'engaged'?

_Buttercup Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** marriage is too mainstream. ;)

_Bubbles Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Brick Jojo** I'm sure you know all about what's mainstream and what isn't, don't you Boom?

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** ok i just googled engagement. boomer u have to get me a ring!

_Brick Jojo and Butch Jojo like this._

* * *

**Butch Jojo** *cracks whip*

_Buttercup Utonium and Brick Jojo like this._

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** shut up u guys. nd a ring?

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** y dnt u guys just put 'in a relationship' cuz ur pretty much dateing already

_Robin Jane, Blossom Utonium and Butch Jojo like this_.

* * *

**Butch Jojo** or 'its complacated' lol

_Buttercup Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** *dating, Buttercup.

_Brick Jojo likes this._

* * *

**Brick Jojo** *complicated.

_Blossom Utonium likes this._

* * *

**Butch Jojo** - _This comment has been flagged for spam. Show_ -

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** Watch your language!

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** make me

_Butch Jojo likes this._

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** That comment was actually directed towards Butch.

* * *

**Robin Jane** omg u guys are sooooo cute just go out already! :) 3

_Butch Jojo, Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium and 4 others like this_.

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** ...

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** aw, thx robin :)

_Robin Jane likes this._

* * *

**Butch Jojo** dose this mean ur gnna cum ovr n cook 4 us bubble

_Brick Jojo likes this._

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** sure, ill be right over! :))

_Boomer Jojo, Butch Jojo, and Brick Jojo like this_.

* * *

**Blossom Utonium** I'll be over in a few as well, Brick and I need to finish our science project.

_Brick Jojo likes this_.

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** u kids b safe ;) use protecton

_Mitch Mitchelson and Butch Jojo like this_.

* * *

**Butch Jojo** screw protection. get ur ass ovr here butter babe or ill cum get u myself

* * *

**Buttercup Utonium** ;P k.

_Butch Jojo likes this_.

* * *

**Brick Jojo** Sorry for blowing up your notifications, guys!

_Boomer Jojo and Bubbles Utonium like this_.

* * *

**Bubbles Utonium** lol ;)

* * *

**Boomer Jojo** xP


	13. 13:Be each others dates to school dances

**Hello everyone! I have news about my contest! The poll is up on my profile for this month's word: DREAM. Everyone, _PLEASE_ visit my profile and take a few seconds to vote for your favourite stories! You can vote for two stories, so please use your votes wisely and help out your fellow authors! They thank you for your support, as do I :) I'll be taking down the poll on Sunday night, so make sure you vote soon! Thanks for all the entries, and good luck to everyone! **

**Now, on to the story! I don't own anything. **

* * *

**#13: Be each others' dates to school dances: Reds**

* * *

Blossom stormed down the hallway after her Physics class, not afraid to shove anyone who came close enough to get in her way. Thankfully, nobody did; they had enough sense to know that when Blossom had _that_ look on her face, it was smart to make themselves scarce.

She whipped open her locker and forced her books into it, retrieving the ones for her next class with a growl. Just as she slammed the door loudly, a voice nearly scared her out of her skin.

"What's wrong."

Brick posed the question as more of a demanding statement than an inquiry. He was leaning up against the wall of lockers casually, one eyebrow raised at the redheaded girl.

Blossom sighed, the air coming out as a ragged, scratched noise.

"It's Dexter," she grumbled, turning her back against her locker and slamming the back of her head against it, closing her eyes in frustration. "He told me he doesn't want to take me to Prom anymore."

Brick lowered his raised eyebrow and scoffed. "I told you that guy was no good, Blossy," he murmured, shifting his weight with a small smirk.

Blossom opened her eyes a tad and glared at him. He shrugged and said nothing else on the matter. But Blossom wasn't letting this one go.

"Seriously? What guy just _cancels_ going to Prom with someone? That's so cold.. I just can't believe his nerve."

"Hey, come on now," Brick replied. "I don't like it either, but I mean, who can blame the guy, you _can_/be so intimidating sometimes..."

Blossom shot him a deathly glower, her pink eyes glowing fiercely and silencing him.

"He wants to take Cynthia Phelps. _Cynthia Phelps_!" she let out a noise that was somewhere in between a smirk and a scoff. "What does he see in _her_, anyways?!"

Brick sighed. "Bloss," he said softly.

But Blossom wasn't listening.

"I mean, she's got nice hair, I'll give her that," the super heroine continued. "It's always so perfect. I wonder what shampoo she uses..."

Brick rolled his eyes. "_Blossom_..."

"And her eyes are always so pretty! She uses like, concrete mascara or something. It makes her eyelashes like ten feet long!"

"Hello? Earth to Blossom!" Brick tried loudly this time, waving his hand in front of her face. Her sad pink eyes snapped open all the way and met his blazing red ones. He smiled and took her hand in his. "If it means that much to you, I'll take you to Prom."

Her face immediately lit up and she stopped worrying. She smiled and gave him an enormous hug, nearly tackling him to the floor. He was glad he could make her so happy by just taking her to a stupid school dance.


	14. 14: Stay up til 4am doing crazy sht

**Everyone. I order you. GO NOW TO VOTE FOR THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST! You only have until 8 PM! Maybe 10 if I forget. xD **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**#14: Stay up until 4 AM doing stupid shit.**

* * *

"One more! One more!"

Buttercup picked the last marshmallow out of the bag and forced it into Butch's already crammed mouth. He gagged a bit but the marshmallow barely fit into his mouth.

Buttercup stifled a laugh and said, "Okay, now say 'She sold seashells by the seashore'."

Butch's eyes widened and he waved his arms in front of his mouth. "Ghgghlllk," the sound came out instead.

Buttercup couldn't help it now. At the sight of her friend's bulging red cheeks and bugging green eyes, she just had to burst into laughter.

When she laughed, Butch couldn't help but laugh, too. But when he laughed, the marshmallows exploded out of his mouth and rocketed everywhere, falling all around the floor.

"Aw, gross!" Buttercup cried, jumping out of the way with a laugh.

"Ha! I got one more than you!" Butch said triumphantly.

Buttercup just stuck out her tongue at him. "That just goes to show your mouth's bigger than mine."

He tackled her to the floor. She let out a screeching sound as she tried to shove him off of her, but he was too strong.

Just before the wrestling match got too serious, someone cleared their throat loudly, causing the two to look up.

There in the doorway stood Blossom, dressed in pink pajamas with her red hair tied into a messy bun. She had her arms folded across her chest and she looked tired and annoyed.

"You guys realize it's four in the morning, right?"


	15. 15: Text Each Other All Day Long

**The results of this month's DREAM contest are IN! Before I share with you the winners, I would like to thank everyone for your awesome entries, Rey were all so great and it was a difficult decision! So without further ado, I present you with the winner(s) of the DREAM contest!**

**Third Place - Sweet Dreams and Forget the Nightmares: kuku88 !**

**Second Place - Once Upon a Cherry Blossom's Dream: IT Bluebead TI !**

**And our first place winner for this month's contest is...**

**Bunny the Dream Angel, by Izzy's Frizzies!**

**I will be having prizes for all my winners, expect to see a message from me soon. Again, thank you all who entered, and thanks for voting! Next month's word shall be posted on my profile by tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again, now on to the chapter!**

**I don't own anything, you know!**

**xoxo ~ml**

* * *

**#15: Text each other all day long.**

* * *

**_~ 11:49 AM_**

Bubbles' cell phone made a soft chiming noise, indicating a new text message, and she jumped to answer it.

She was sitting at a restaurant with the rest of her family, enjoying a nice brunch, Professor's treat. Her bowl of nonfat peach-flavoured oatmeal sat untouched on the table in front of her as she smile into her cell phone.

"Who is that you've been texting this whole time?" the Professor asked, his mouth full of pancakes.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It's probably _Boomer_, her _boyfriend_," she said with emphasis. Bubbles' face flushed and the Professor raised his eyebrows. The green-eyed girl grinned and shoved a forkful of smoked ham into her mouth.

"Now, Buttercup," Blossom scolded her sister, folding her napkin in her lap. "You know Bubbles and Boomer are best friends and are by no means dating. Isn't that right, Bubbles?"

But the blonde girl wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy smiling into her phone again.

_**~ 4:37 PM**_

_'Ok now it's ur turn_'

Bubbles thoughtfully stared at the text she had just received from Boomer. She was running out of questions.

'_who was ur first crush?_' she typed out quickly, tapping send and sending it back to her counterpart. She only had to wait about three minutes before her phone chimed again.

'_if i remember right, it was u, back when we were 5_' the text read. Bubbles burst out laughing in the middle of the movie she was supposed to be watching with her sisters.

"What is it this time?!" Buttercup cried exasperatingly, throwing a few kernels of popcorn at her blonde-haired sister.

Bubbles just shook her head and quickly replied to Boomer, moving to put her phone away and pay attention to the movie.

Buttercup huffed contentedly and turned up the volume on the television.

But soon enough, Bubbles received yet _another_ text that sent her into a fit of giggles again.

Buttercup sighed and buried her face in the side of the couch to keep from screaming.

**_12:26 AM_**

'_lol_'

Bubbles frowned, curling up to her pillow with her phone in her hand. Messages like this always made her a little angry. But then again, it was late and there wasn't much else to talk about. It was pitch black in her room and she was huddled up warmly under the covers. She yawned deeply.

'_im tired_' she texted in reply.

'_no ur not_' he sent back.

'_yes i am i promise_'

'_poop, ur a fun spoiler_'

'_ur not having fun at 1 am_'

'_not without u im not'_

The text made Bubbles smile. She squeezed her phone tightly in her hands and replied one last time before falling asleep on her expectant counterpart.


	16. 16: Shove things in their bag

**I don't like this one. But whatever. I don't own it either. Have fun~**

* * *

**#16: Shove things in their bag when you're out: Reds.**

* * *

Football games always sucked for Blossom. She never understood the game, really, what with all the running and lines and score downs. She couldn't see the point. But eventually Brick was dragging her to one of his brother's games, and there was no way she could get out of this one.

"Ooh, let's get some food!" he cried as soon as they walked through the gates to the stands. Blossom rolled her eyes and followed him to the concession stand, where the line was unbelievably long.

"Hey Blossom, do you have any gum?" he asked her after a minute or so of waiting.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of spearmint, offering one piece to him and keeping one for herself. Then she put the rest of the pack back in her purse.

When at last they reached the front of the line, Brick leaned his elbows on the counter and ordered three bags of chips, four candy bars, and two large hot cocoas. Blossom rolled her eyes again as he paid for and raked in his stash, but it seemed he had no place to carry it all. He handed Blossom her hot cocoa and kept his own in one hand. He tried to balance the bags of chips and the candy bars in his other hand, but even his superpowers couldn't help with that. He shrugged and put two of the three bags of chips right into Blossom's purse along with the candy bars. He popped open the third bag of chips and munched on them as they started on their way back to the stands.

"Maybe you should start carrying a purse," Blossom suggested, lugging her now bulging bag over her shoulder like Santa Claus. She took a sip of her cocoa and let the hot liquid slide soothingly down her throat.

"Nah," he disagreed plainly, his mouth full of chips. "That's what I got you for."


	17. 17: Be the exception to their problems

**WARNING: this one is really bad. Just beware ok. Oh and to the people who are leaving me ideas, don't think I'm ignoring you ! I just added them on to the end of my list! I own nothing ~**

* * *

**#17: Be the exception to their problems - Greens.**

* * *

Buttercup was always the toughest fighter. Everyone thought she was the strongest, fearless, and all-destroying Puff. But what everyone didn't know was that the green girl had a severe case of claustrophobia.

Tight spaces, close proximity, dark rooms... they were her weaknesses. She couldn't let that information slip to anyone, lest they decide to use it against her. Not even her sisters knew about the raven-haired girl's trauma. But Butch knew. He found out on accident.

"Oh my god," Buttercup moaned as she whipped open her locker to hide her face. "It's Elmer! Don't let him see me!"

Butch rolled his eyes. Elmer S'glue had the hugest crush on Buttercup, and every time he saw her he would ask her out. And she would have to reject him. Every time.

"He's coming!" Buttercup hissed, noting the white-blonde boy approaching her locker. She shoved her face deeper into her locker. "Hide me!"

Butch, realizing that Elmer was going to notice Buttercup either way, quickly grabbed Buttercup by the shoulders and dragged her into the janitor's closet a few feet away. Buttercup yelped as he did so, but didn't protest. Anything to get away from the paste-eating boy.

Butch left the door open a smidgeon and peeked through the crack. The closet was extremely small, brooms and buckets pressing the two greens on all sides, forcing Buttercup up against Butch's wide chest. She ignored this. She peered around his face, trying to catch a glimpse of the hallway through the crack in the door.

"Is he gone?" she whispered. But Butch was no longer looking outside the door. He was watching Buttercup with a surprised look in his eye.

"Aren't you claustrophobic?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" she replied quickly.

He chuckled. "Well... We're kind of in a closet... really close together... shouldn't you be flipping out or something?"

Buttercup blinked. He was right. Given any other situation, Buttercup would have been screaming to get out of there, clawing at the door for her release. But with Butch it was different. She didn't know how, but it was. She smiled.

"I guess you're an exception to my claustrophobia."

He smiled back at her. "Huh."

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Buttercup broke the contest and shoved past her counterpart.

"Can we get out of here now? I need air."


	18. 18: Be the person they call when they

**Three updates for you guys today. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**#18: Be the person they call when you need a shoulder to cry on - Blues**

* * *

Bubbles was devastated. Her heart was crushed. She never thought a stupid _boy _could make her feel so terrible. He was Mike. They'd only been dating for two weeks, and she thought she was so in love. She had a problem with falling for guys so easily. Maybe she should reconsider that. Because he'd ended it. After _two weeks_. And he broke her heart. Or at least, it felt like he did. After school, he'd approached her and told her it wasn't working out. Just like that. And he left. Walked right out of her life as soon as he'd walked into it.

Now, standing there in front of the school building with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She knew what to do, and she did it without a second thought.

The phone only rang once before he picked up.

"Boomer?"

He recognized her tone of voice immediately.

"Where are you?"

"I—at the school, but I—"

"I'll be there in three seconds."

He was inaccurate. It took him seven seconds. During which time Bubbles put away her phone and tried to wipe her eyes.

As soon as he appeared at her side, the deep blue streak fading behind him, he pulled her into his arms without a word. She rested her head against his chest and trembled, trying at first not to cry, but giving up. Her shoulders shook and Boomer just rubbed her shoulder and let her cry. He rested his head on the top of hers as she cried. He patted her hair, played with a strand, waited until her tremors ceased and she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were dim but they sparkled. He offered her a small smile, which she returned weakly.

"This is why you always listen to me," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Whatever," she responded, trying to pull away from him. But his arms were wrapped firmly around her and he wouldn't budge.

"I think you need more consolation," he said in fake seriousness. "Should I teepee his house? Egg his locker? Dye all his underwear pink?"

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "No, I'm fine," she assured him.

"I don't think you are," he said. "Really, I think you might need trauma therapy."

She rolled her eyes again and managed to pull away from him.

"No, you're not stable!" he cried dramatically. "A whole two weeks! You must be devastated! Whatever will we do with you? You were so in love, Bubbles! I was already planning the wedding! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

She laughed out loud, turning away from his ridiculous facial expression. He knew exactly how to cheer her up.


	19. 19: Do each others' homework

**Time for reds! I don't own.**

* * *

**#19: Do each other's homework - Reds**

* * *

"Calculus... Say what."

"Ooh, sounds tough Brick," Blossom said sarcastically. "Guess you're failing senior year."

Brick just stared at his Calculus book in horror while Blossom grinned at him. "I'm dead."

"Well you know, I could help you with your homework..."

His face brightened. "You could? You would do that for me? Really? Thank you so—"

"Hey, I said I could. I didn't say I would."

Puppy dog eyes. If puppies had red eyes. "Blosssssooommmm," he whined.

She laughed. "Oh, alright, fine."

She pulled his book towards her chest, opening it to the homework page and flipping to a blank sheet in his notebook. "Oh, this is easy! All you have to do is multiply by the inverse coefficient."

Brick groaned. "What does that meaaaaaan," he whined, leaning back in his chair and chewing on his pencil.

"Look, it's simple, just do what I do." She jotted down a few numbers onto the paper and then pushed it towards him. "See? Easy."

He stared at the numbers on the page like it was written in Japanese. "Well if it's so easy, why don't you just do it?"

Blossom sighed. "I can't do your homework for you..."

"Pleeeaaaaaase, Blossom?" he begged. He gripped her arm and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Pleeeeaaaaaase?"

She shoved him off, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Stop it, Brick, you're so weird."

"So that's a yes then?"

She glared at him. He raised his eyebrows at her. After a few minutes she broke the stare and got to work on his homework without a word.

"Thanks, Blossom," he grinned, hugging her.

She scoffed. "You won't be thanking me when you go to take the test and you bomb it."

He thought about this. "Hmm. You're right. Hey, have you ever considered dressing up like me?"


	20. 20:Pointless midnight trips to the store

**Last. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**#20: Pointless midnight trips to the store - Greens**

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored.

"Do you have any gas?"

"Like half a gallon."

"That'll work."

"You have an idea?"

"Yeah, get your keys."

Literally three minutes later, the two were in the parking lot of the biggest department store they've ever seen. Wal-Mart.

Buttercup stared up at the entrance with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are we here?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She couldn't answer that. They headed inside. It was open, but the store resembled a ghost town. There was nobody in sight. The flourescent light flickered on and off as they stepped into true store. There was stuff everywhere. Everything from TVs to pillows, from frozen foods to children's clothing.

"Massage chair," was all Buttercup had to say before they were racing across the aisle to sit in the wondrous invention. Butch pressed a button between the two chairs and the invisible hands began to work their magic.

Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. Buttercup wasn't sure how long they sat there, but it was a whole.

"I wonder if there are any free samples near the deli..." Butch mused as his massage ended.

"Can't... Move..." Buttercup muttered, her eyes blazing straight ahead from the intensity of the massage. He rolled his eyes and yanked her up by the arm, causing her to stumble into him. He laughed as she snapped out of the trance, leading her towards the food.

"Let's have a picnic," he suggested. He pulled out a picnic basket from near the wheats and filled it with packaged foods.

"We can't eat that shit, we'd have to buy it!" she protested, removing a loaf of bread from his basket and placing it back on the shelf.

He looked her square in the eye. "Who said we're eating it?" and he defiantly dropped the loaf back into his basket.

She didn't protest. "I'm not dressed for a picnic..."

He raised an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic comment. She blinked, realizing what she'd said.

"...Said by nobody, ever," she quickly corrected with a laugh.

"Well maybe we should go get some proper attire."

So they carried their picnic basket towards the clothing area. Buttercup snatched a long, forest green robe from the rack and threw it over her clothes. One ridiculous-looking pink feather boa and a large straw hat later, it was Butch's turn.

He dressed himself in a three-sizes-too-small blue suit jacket and a hideous orange tie. Buttercup couldn't hold in her uncontrollable laughter when he added a flowing purple skirt to his outfit.

"Shall we?" he said dramatically, offering her his arm with a waggle of his eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm first, dragging him to a clearing on the floor with the picnic basket in her other hand. They sat down, Butch divvying the 'food' as Buttercup eyed the spread hungrily.

"I wish we could actually eat this food, I'm starving."

"Maybe we can't eat it, but we can use it for what nature intended!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Butch didn't answer. Instead, he picked up a package of noodles and threw it at her. She raised her hands up to protect her face, karate chopping the package and causing the noodles to spill all over the floor. Her eyes went wide.

"Butch!"

He grinned. "Food fight."

All at once they started throwing the food items at each other, whipping bread and jelly and peanut butter back and forth, forgetting where they were.

"HEY!"

Shit. They were caught. They met eyes in fear. In an instant, they'd flew right out of their makeshift outfits and were bolting down the aisles towards the exit, laughing uncontrollably and trying to avoid the angry calls of the store worker.

As soon as they were outside, they were crying from laughing so much.

"Well that was fun," Buttercup said when they'd finally caught their breath.

"Let's do it again."

"We can't go back in there! They'd arrest us!"

"It doesn't have to be that store..."


	21. 21: Pass notes in class

**A/N: I haven't died. I promise, you guys. I've been working really hard on chapter eleven. I've re-wrote it about three times over, so I hope what I have now decides to stay progressive! In the meantime, please enjoy this thing. :) ttfn, I don't own as you know. **

* * *

**#21: Pass notes in class - Blues**

* * *

Bubbles sat down in her history class with a huff. She was not having a great day.

First, she'd burnt her tongue on her hot chocolate that morning.

Then, she'd slammed right into Mr. Smith, the overweight Laboratory Science teacher in the west wing on her way in.

Earning a few giggles from observers as she'd blushed and apologized, she hurried off to her locker—only to find that someone had stuffed about a million papers into it, and when she opened it—about fifty papercuts on her arms and hands from trying to protect herself from the avalanche.

And to top it all off, history was her first class of the day. She sat all the way across the room from Boomer, too, so it was almost impossible for the two to talk. However, Boomer could tell something was up with his favourite blue 'Puff and decided to risk communication.

He scribbled something onto a sheet of loose leaf paper and folded it five times over, and when the teacher wasn't looking he tossed it accurately right onto Bubbles' desk.

The paper hit Bubbles' notebook dead-center and she instantly knew who it was from. She rushed to unfold the note, half-smiling as she read it.

_'you look more blue than usual today. something up? who do I have to murder?_'

She glanced towards the back of the room, where her counterpart shot her a winning smile. She began to scrawl back a response, her lips turning up at the corners as she wrote.

_'bad morning. I'll explain more later. you just made it better though :)'_

It felt like it took forever for the teacher to turn around. When at last Bubbles was sure the old woman wasn't looking, she fashioned an arrowhead fold out of the paper and rocketed it back to Boomer. Her shot was less accurate than his and fell short a few feet of his desk, but he had no trouble leaning forward and snatching it off the floor. After he'd read her response, he winked at her. She grinned widely now, the old familiar smile forming at her cheeks. She stifled a giggle, but it was too late.

"Bubbles and Boomer, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher inquired skeptically.

Boomer shook his head sincerely as Bubbles just stared, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Let's save the notes until after class, then." And she turned back to face the chalkboard again.

Bubbles let out her breath and glanced back at Boomer, who shrugged innocently. She almost giggled again, but she didn't. Her day just got so much better.


	22. 22: Find their stuff all over your house

**A/N: FOR THOSE OF YOU CONCERNED WITH THE MONTHLY CONTEST: THE POLL IS UP! It's on my profile! Everyone please vote until your arms fall off! And then vote with your feet! New word and poll results will be up on October 4th. Thanks and good luck to all!**

* * *

**#21: Find their stuff all over your house: Reds**

* * *

"Okay, okay. Trump is diamonds, how much do you wage?"

Brick sighed and pushed a few chips into the center of the table. Boomer stared at his cards with a very confused expression and did the same as Brick. Butch grinned widely and pushed twice as many chips into the center as his brothers.

"Right then, let's do this. Now Boomer you have to start—"

"Hello?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Brick, get off the damn phone, I'm trying to—"

"Yeah I can talk, what do you need?" Brick spoke into his cell phone, ignoring Butch.

"_Can you see if I left my purple sweater in your living room?_" Blossom's voice asked worriedly. "_I can't find it, I've been looking everywhere. I want to wear it to the library because it's going to be chilly out today, and—"_

"I have it, Bloss," Brick said calmly, holding the sweater up in front of him.

The pink 'Puff let out a sigh of relief. "_Oh, thank you so much, you're my saviour. Really you are."_

Boomer and Butch sniggered as Brick held up the sweater. He smacked Butch with it as Blossom repeated her apologies over and over.

"What else've you got that's hers, Brick?" Butch teased. "Her underwear?"

Boomer howled with laughter and Brick's face flushed.

"C_ould you do me a huge favour and bring it over_?" Blossom was asking, completely oblivious to the scene on the other end of the line. "_And I think I left one of my bows on the counter in your bathroom, too..."_

Butch and Boomer heard that. They couldn't control their laughter, Boomer falling out of the chair and rolling out onto the floor. Brick grit his teeth and told Blossom he would, hanging up with her quickly.

"D-Don't forget to bring her b-bra, while you're at it," Boomer managed to choke out between laughs.

And then the two brothers had to run for their lives from the infuriated leader as he threatened to strangle them with Blossom's hair bow.


	23. 23: Sing at the top of your lungs

**A/N: MAKE SURE YOU VOTE VOTE VOTE ON MY PROFILE! The poll goes down either tonight at ten PM or if I forget, immediatelyafter I get out of school tomorrow. Thanks for your votes, EVERY single vote counts :) right now there's a two-way tie, so go help the voting!**

**I don't own PPG or the song 'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. **

* * *

**#23: Sing at the top of your lungs in the car - Greens**

* * *

It was very likely that every single person in TownsVille could hear the pounding of the bass as Butch's forest green pickup barreled down the residential street. He pulled into the driveway of the Utonium house without bothering to turn the radio down, the bass still sending vibrations in all directions. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited.

After what felt like an eternity to Butch (but was, in reality, a matter of seconds), Buttercup finally emerged from behind the red door, slamming it behind her and bounding down the steps towards the truck. She threw her drawstring bag into the tiny backseat as she hopped into the truck, barely clicking on her seatbelt before Butch started to back out of the drive.

"Took you damn long enough to get out here," he said with a groan, nearly having to shout over the radio. "I almost pulled away cuz you took a million fucking years."

"Shut up," Buttercup snapped back, directing her attention towards the radio dial. "And turn this shit off, my ears are on fire."

She grabbed at the dial and turned it, the static fading in and out of fuzzy station after fuzzy station. Butch rolled his eyes. When the loud, low sound of piano keys drumming rhythmically filled both of their ears, Buttercup's hand froze over the radio dial and she shot a grin in Butch's direction.

"Oh god, no," he groaned. "Not this song."

Buttercup just grinned widely and lowered her arm to the other switch, raising the volume all the way. The bass that pounded in their ears could most likely be heard down in Mexico.

As soon as the first verse started up, Buttercup rolled down the window on her side of the car and shouted the lyrics as loud as she could.

"Just a small town girl!"

"Oh my god, BC..."

"Livin' in a LONELY WORLD!"

Butch covered his face with his hand.

"She took the midnight train goin' ANYWHERE!" she laughed as she finished the stanza. "Okay, now you do the next part! Go!"

The next part started without him. "No."

"Butch, you better fucking sing it or I'll—"

"He took the midnight train going anywhere," he said reluctantly. Although Butch missed the entire first part of the verse, Buttercup was satisfied and continued to drag on her air guitar for the interlude.

"Sing it, Butch, unless you want everyone to know you sleep with a stuffed bunny rabbit," Buttercup threatened menacingly before the next verse picked up. The boy's face paled and he jumped right in to the pickup.

"Workin' hard to get my fill!"

"Everybody wants a thrill!" Buttercup added with a grin.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time!" they both were into it now, shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Some'll win, some will lose! Some were born to sing the blues!" Buttercup shouted. She signaled to Butch to take his turn.

The 'Ruff just stared back at her. She gaped. He didn't know this part.

Buttercup reached over and turned the radio down. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" she scowled.

He shrugged sheepishly. "You can't expect me to remember _all_ the words, BC, come on—"

"We aren't friends anymore." The 'Puff crossed her arms and faced the window.

"Seriously, Buttercup, come on, I—"

"No."

Butch sighed and turned up the radio a bit. The song was just finishing its second interlude.

"Don't stop! Believin'!" Butch shouted right into Buttercup's ear. '"Hold onto that feeeelin'!"

Buttercup couldn't help the smile tickling onto her face and she rolled her eyes and joined him for the chorus.

"Streetlight! People...!"


	24. 24: Video chat each other

**A/N: Hi.**

* * *

**#24: Video chat each other.**

* * *

"Okay, tell me if you see it now."

Bubbles tilted her laptop screen just a smidgen so that her entire television was in view.

Boomer's shaggy blonde head was visible on her laptop screen. He nodded. "Yep, I can see it!"

She smiled and skipped around the other side of the bed, hopping up onto it and sitting next to the laptop as if it were really Boomer there.

"Ready?" she asked him, her remote poised in hand.

"As I'll ever be," Boomer said dramatically.

She giggled and pressed play on her remote.

About an hour and a half later, both of the blues sat wrapped up in their own beds, damp eyes glued to the television (or laptop) screens unblinkingly.

Bubbles sighed exasperatingly. "He wrote her every day for a year and she never got a single letter!" she turned to look at Boomer's face in the laptop screen. "Isn't that upsetting?!"

Boomer sniffled and buried his face in his pillow for a moment before lifting his face back up and nodding at his counterpart, who grinned devilishly.

"Are you crying?" she asked slyly.

Even in the terrible lighting quality of the video, she could see his cheeks flush pink.

"Hell no," he responded. "There was a fuzz or something in my eyeball."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was."


	25. 25: Teasing each other constantly

**A/N: Here's something from a thing that I don't own.**

* * *

**#25: Teasing them constantly - Reds**

* * *

"What's 'curb stomping'?"

"You seriously don't know what curb stomping is, Blossom?" Butch sneered. "I thought for sure you'd know it, you're supposed to be the smart one!"

Buttercup punched Butch in the arm. "Don't talk to my sister like that."

"Ow, fuck," Butch moaned as he rubbed his forearm.

"Oh, did that seriously hurt, Butch?" Buttercup mocked. "I thought you were supposed to be the _tough one_!"

Before Butch could attack his counterpart, Brick held his shoulders and turned to Blossom.

"Just Google it," Brick told the redheaded girl plainly.

She looked suspiciously at the three of them before pulling out her iPhone and typing in the passcode.

A long, pained silence passed. The three others closely observed Blossom's reaction as her face gradually faded from skeptical, to confused, to disgusted, to horrified. When she was done reading the definition, she slowly rose her gaze. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly agape.

Brick, Butch and Buttercup burst into laughter at the expression on her face.

"You _guys_!" she cried, tossing her phone down on the table in disgust. "That's _horrible_! I can't believe people actually _do_ that kind of stuff!"

Butch snorted. "I've done it at least three times."

"Bull shit," Buttercup scoffed. "You don't have the balls to do that."

"Sure I do!"

"Not."

"Do too!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Brick exclaimed, effectively shutting their traps. He turned to Blossom with an eye roll, expecting a similar expression, but hers was one of worry and fear. Her cheeks were pale and her eyes were still quite wide. He sighed but offered her a weak smile and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Hey, come on, Blossom, he was kidding, he's never done it."

"But...but this is an actual thing..."

"Nah, it's just some shit that people made up to scare pretty girls."

Butch raised his eyebrows at his brother's comment and Buttercup rolled her eyes, but Blossom didn't seem to notice and buried her face in Brick's chest. He just patted her on the back and shook his head at the greens over her shoulder, who shared a knowing glance with each other. Butch then winked at Buttercup and she stuck her tongue out at him.


	26. Get in trouble together

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD. I am very much alive, in fact. I've been busier than a bee on Viagra ever since my musical has started. We run four weekends, so I've literally had time for nothing anymore. But I won't bore you with my life, just my stories. ;) I'll have the new chapter of Spotlight up as soon as I possibly can, I promise. Enjoy this, in the meantime.**

* * *

**#25: Get in trouble together - Greens**

* * *

It felt so strange being at school on a Saturday.

Scary, even.

But of course, Butch wasn't about to pass up the opportunity for a dare.

"Shit, Buttercup, do I really have to do this?"

"Are you whining?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

The afternoon sun was shaded by her short bangs and the leaves of the small oak tree she sat in. Butch shielded his eyes up at her and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Bitch, please," he snorted. He scrambled up the tree and clung tightly to the branch she sat on.

"Okay," Buttercup said excitedly, turning towards him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close, as if telling a secret no one else could know. Not that there was anyone else around to hear. "Old batty Mrs. Robinson leaves her windows open every day. All you have to do is jump in there and swipe Alfonzo."

"Who's Alfonzo?" Butch inquired with a yawn.

She rolled her eyes. "It's her class pet turtle, duh!"

He sighed. "And why am I doing this again?"

"Because Bubbles has some sort of 'Protect Wildlife' protest and she asked me to rescue this stupid turtle."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you do stuff for Bubbles?"

Her jaw set, Buttercup replied, "Since I felt guilty about flushing her dumb fish down the toilet."

Butch sighed again. "One more question: why can't you do this yourself? I thought you were supposed to be brave and daring?"

"I may be daring, but I'm not that stupid." She leaned against the window and pressed her face to the glass, shielding it with her hands.

He scoffed. "Yeah, right, you're"—his eyes widened as he realized what she'd meant by that—"hey!"

Ignoring him, she carefully slid the ajar window completely open, holding it up for him. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

He glared at her before shoving her hand out of the way and making to climb through.

"HEY! What are you doing?!"

The shout nearly startled Butch out of his skin, and sent him tumbling from the branch to the ground. Buttercup cursed and hopped down after him, landing gracefully as cat at his side.

Someone was approaching from around the corner of the school, waving their arms at the greens and looking stern. Buttercup couldn't quite tell who the person was, but if it happened to be Mr. Barnes, the school groundskeeper, they might as well start running now.

"Shit, run for it," Buttercup muttered, cursing again. She leapt over Butch's legs (for he was still laying on the ground where he'd fell) and practically flew (but not quite) back around the opposite bend from the approaching figure, leaving Butch to scramble to his feet and book it after her.

Two days later, both greens hung their heads in the principal's office, feigning innocence as best they could.

"I told you," muttered Butch to his counterpart when he had the chance, "everyone and their fucking grandmother recognized you cuz of that damn green streak."

"Shut the fuck up before I impale you with this chair."

* * *

_Reviews are all the rage nowadays. _


	27. 27: Draw each other pictures on your wal

**A/N: ENTER MY CONTEST! it's a Christmas contest! even if it's only a chapter of a Christmas story, I don't care! I just want entries! I love entries! I've only got four and there's A WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS! So, ENTER OR DIE! :D ok, enjoy.**

**xoxo -ml :)**

* * *

**27: Draw each other pictures on your walls - Blues**.

* * *

Bubbles couldn't wait to cover her boring, bland white walls in crystalline, sheer baby blue paint.

But first, she wanted to have a little fun.

A slow, devilish smile spread across Bubbles' bright pink cheeks as she snuck a peek over her shoulder at her counterpart.

"Are you ready?" she whispered excitedly to him, twisting the cap off a dark blue magic marker she held in her hands.

Boomer just shrugged, uncapping his own purple marker. "I guess so, Bubs."

Her sly smile stretched into a huge dazzling grin across her mouth, completely lighting up her face and sending a dizzying, unfamiliar feeling through Boomer. He chuckled nervously in response, watching her jump up on her bed and start to doodle all over her wall.

After a minute of watching her doodle, he shook his head and inched toward the opposite wall. He raised his arm to the wall, the purple marker poised at the ready just inches from the white surface. He paused for a moment, considering what he was about to do. After a long moment of waiting, he finally pressed the tip of the marker to the wall and began to draw.

"Close your eyes."

Bubbles giggled. "Alright, alright, they're closed!"

Boomer grabbed his best friend's shoulders and pulled her towards his spot on the wall.

"Can I open them now?"

"Oh... shoot, not yet, hold on!" He quickly snatched his marker from the desk near the wall and added one tiny more touch to his drawing. "Alright... go ahead and open them."

She did. He watched with an eager expression as her bright blue eyes opened and rested on the purple marks on her wall. As she took in the image, her mouth stretched into an extremely wide grin and she covered her disbelieving gasp with her hand.

"Boomer I... this is amazing."

"It... it's nothing, really." he flushed a deep shade of pink and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's beautiful." Bubbles put her hand on her counterpart's shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The blue boy blushed even deeper, if possible, and shrank back into his shirt.

On Bubbles' wall was a very elabourate line drawing of herself, surrounded by purple flowers and stars.

The drawing almost changed her mind completely.

It hurt her to cover it up with the paint.


	28. 28: Wall post spams

**28: Wall post spams.**

_Again, this chapter is entirely in Facebook format._

* * *

**Brick Jojo**** wrote on ****Blossom Utonium****'s wall.**

_Friday 12:37 PM_

So I was scrolling through my news feed and I saw all these statuses about finals, and I was reminded of you. How are your finals? ;D

Blossom Utonium likes this.

View all 67 Comments

Like ... Comment

* * *

**Blossom Utonium**** posted a link to ****Brick Jojo****'s wall.**

_Saturday 3:18 PM_

Can you please find time in your busy life to watch this video? [_link_]. It's an episode of _Nova _about the end of the universe. I think you'll like it.

Brick Jojo likes this.

View all 29 Comments

Like ... Comment

* * *

**Brick Jojo**** posted a link to ****Blossom Utonium****'s wall.**

_Saturday 11:48 PM_

Skateboarding cats? [_link_].

View all 3 comments

Like ... Comment

* * *

**Blossom Utonium**** wrote on ****Brick Jojo****'s wall. **

_Sunday 2:51 AM_

You're asleep on my couch... GO HOME ALREADY!

Butch Jojo and Robin Jane like this.

View all 14 comments

Like ... Comment

* * *

**Brick Jojo**** wrote on ****Blossom Utonium****'s wall.**

_Sunday 3:56 PM_

I left my red hoodie at your house... don't burn it. also don't wear it or anything. I'll be over in five

Blossom Utonium likes this.

Like ... Comment

* * *

**Brick Jojo**** wrote on ****Blossom Utonium****'s wall.**

_Sunday 10:39 PM_

Bloss. I need help with this English paper. Text me back. Nowwwwww.

View all 6 comments

Like ... Comment

* * *

**Blossom Utonium**** posted a video to ****Brick Jojo****'s wall.**

_Monday 3:17 PM_

Hey Brick... remember at lunch how you swallowed that entire burrito and threw it up, and I said I wasn't recording it? Well... I lied. ;)

You, Butch Jojo, Buttercup Utonium and 17 others like this.

View all 382 comments

Unlike ... Comment

* * *

**Brick Jojo**** wrote on ****Blossom Utonium****'s wall.**

_Tuesday 11:19 AM_

I love u more than life itself. u re the apple of my eye you are the pnut buter to my jely, even tho I cant have u becse I'm alegric. I luv u Blossom Utonium xoxoxo

You and 10 others like this.

View all 17 comments

Unlike ... Comment

* * *

**Brick Jojo**** wrote on ****Blossom Utonium****'s wall.**

_Tuesday 11:26 AM_

I am so sorry, my stupid brothers stole my phone during lunch period and wrote that... none of it is true I swear. I'm sorry, really I am.

Butch Jojo and Boomer Jojo like this.

View all 4 comments

Like ... Comment


	29. 29: Get mistaken for a couple

**29 - Get mistaken for a couple.**

* * *

CRASH! Down fell the almighty skate king, off the top of the ramp he was sent tumbling to the ground, his followers gasping and booing around him.

"Ooh, tough break big guy," his contender said, patting him on the back carelessly. "Better luck next time. Maybe this will help you to learn that I really am better than you."

Butch scowled, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring after the boy. His female counterpart rushed forward, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Sick fall, dude," she said sympathetically. "You've been practicing that move for ages, too."

"I know," he growled between gritted teeth. "I lost focus."

"You wanna go grab a pick-me-up at The Fizz?" The Fizz was a cool teen hangout around the block from the skate park, where kids were keen to eat, drink, or just chill.

"I don't even think I can walk," Butch muttered, grabbing his best friend's hand to be helped up now. He hissed as she dragged him off the ground, holding his arm for a bit longer than necessary just in case he decided to lose his balance.

"What hurts?" she asked him, putting her other hand on his shoulder now, to steady him.

"My knee," he responded, gingerly touching his knee with a shaky hand.

"Well, come on, let's see if you can walk."

He tried taking a few steps forward and groaned when the pain shot through his leg like an arrow.

"Here, put your arm around me and I'll support you." He did so without question. "There, now see if that helps."

Butch tried again to take a step forward. The pain had subsided a bit, but he was still shaky. Buttercup helped him to walk towards the bench where their backpacks sat. She scooped them both up and flung them over her shoulder without a second glance. Butch did not question her. He wasn't so sure he could carry his own backpack. As the two walked towards The Fizz, Buttercup trash-talked Butch's rival.

"Damn that Mitch Mitchelson," she sneered. "I oughta sock him one right in the gut! He sure ain't the friend he used to be. He's still hot, though."

"What?"

Her eyes grew wide. "N-nothing. Never mind."

The two stopped for a rest at a bench near the bus stop, waiting for the light to turn green. An old woman who was waiting for the bus saw them, and she immediately broke into a gigantic, toothless smile.

"Oh, don't you two just make an adorable couple!" she cooed. "I remember my first love. So flamboyant and gay. Such fun. He's a keeper, young lady. I can tell," she added with a wink at Buttercup.

Both of the greens flushed deep colours of crimson at the woman's remarks. Butch realized he still had his arm around Buttercup, and he quickly pulled it away.

"Oh, no, we aren't—"

But the woman had disappeared. Butch and Buttercup stared at the spot where she'd only just been for a moment before chuckling nervously.

"Crazy old lady," Buttercup said aggressively, wringing her hands. "I'll punch her if she comes back again."

Butch laughed. "D'you think she was a dyke?"

Buttercup punched him in the arm. "Butch!"

He grinned. "What? She said her first love was 'flamboyant and gay'!"

Buttercup moved to punch him again, but stopped. "You know what, she probably was."

"Told you."

She just stuck her tongue out at him.


	30. 30: Surprise visits when you're sick

**30 - Surprise visits when you're sick.**

* * *

After the third night in a row completely throwing up everything in her stomach, I'm sure you can imagine how miserable Bubbles was feeling. Buttercup basically avoided her, afraid that she'd be next to catch the horrible flu. Blossom tried to be helpful, but in all honesty she was just being a nuisance, barging in the room every five minutes asking if she needed anything. Of course that just made Bubbles want to throw up some more.

On the third day of her sickness, while her sisters were at school and the Professor was at work, the doorbell rang. Groaning, she dragged herself up from the couch using all of her remaining strength and swung open the door.

With an enormous smile, Boomer held out a bowl of soup and a stack of romance movies. Bubbles gasped and hurried him inside.

"Boomer, ohmygod, I look like shit, what are you doing here?"

Her counterpart snorted and thrust the soup into her hands. "Oh shut up, you look beautiful."

He glanced down at her; messy bun, old t-shirt, sweatpants and all, and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in school?!" she exclaimed, regaining her spot on the couch and uncapping the soup in her hands. He sat across from her on the armchair.

"I should, that doesn't mean I'm going."

She gave him a stern look, but she wasn't arguing with him. She had soup and movies.

"What should we watch first, _The Princess Bride_ or _The Vow_?"

Bubbles blew on her soup and smiled. "Definitely _The Vow_."

And he didn't even flinch once as he placed the DVD in the player.


	31. 31: Embarrass each other in public

**31 - Embarrass each other in public.**

* * *

Blossom wondered if Brick would still be her friend if she had a British accent.

"'Ello, gov'na!" she laughed as they waited in the subway station together. Brick rubbed his chilled hands together and blew on them for warmth.

"Stop, Bloss, you aren't British."

"What if I was Australian?" she asked him. "G'day, mate!" She giggled.

Brick sighed and leaned forward, trying to see if the six o'clock train was headed this way. He glanced at his watch and leaned back with another sigh. So much for being early.

"I feel like Dory from _Finding Nemo_," she noted suddenly, her eyes glazing over. "You know, how she thinks she can speak whale, but she can't? Or, maybe she can, but we don't know because—"

"You're really loud, Bloss," Brick murmured, cutting her rambling short.

"Oh, who cares, nobody's gonna judge me."

He wasn't too sure about that. With a glance around the station, he noticed that a few heads were turning towards the obnoxious girl at his side and he sank lower onto the bench, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Ohmygosh, Brick, do you remember that time when we were in elementary school and you shoved like six erasers up your nose?"

The boy's face flushed the same colour as Blossom's scarf, and she giggled. A few more people were listening to their one-sided conversation now, laughing at his expense.

"Of all the times you had to bring that up..."

"You know I'm just messing with you."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Yeah, whatever."


	32. 32: Be your slave when you're on your

**A/N: Wow, three updates. You guys must have been good. This one is my favourite. c:**

**32- Be your slave when you're on your period.**

* * *

"Butch, will you hand me the remote?"

He stared at it. "But it's right in front of you!"

She groaned. "It hurts to move!"

He scowled. But he handed her the remote.

"Oh my god Butch, do me a solid and run down to the drugstore and get me some Midol."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he snapped. "Do you know what they'll say to me, a teenage guy, walking in buying _Midol_, for fuck's sake?"

"Pleeeease, Butch?" she begged, rolling onto the floor from her place on the couch. "I'm about to give birth to like six children right here on your floorrrrr!"

"If your dad asks, they aren't mine," he grumbled, and he grabbed his keys and shuffled out the door.

When he returned, he found Buttercup laying on her back on the floor, groaning into her elbow. He placed the bottle of Midol on her other palm and a glass of water next to it. She snatched it before it'd barely touched the floor and instantly popped two of the pills. She sighed and lowered her head back to the floor as he watched with great interest.

"Hey, Butch?"

"What?"

"Will you do one more thing for me?"

"What?"

"Will you rub my tummy?"

He blinked, scrunching his nose. "What, no that's weird!"

"But Buuuutch!" she whined, "my uterus huuuuuurts!"

With a heavy sigh, he lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged beside her, placing his palm over her tummy and rubbing it back and forth slowly. She let out a groan of relief and he removed his hand instantly.

"Alright, this is too weird, I can't."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Keep going! Please!"

"No way, it's way too freaky with you moaning and shit!"

"Butch, if you do not continue to rub my stomach, I will rip off your nipples and use them as shot glasses."

He had to admit, her threat scared him. He complied almost immediately then, pressing his hand back to her stomach and rubbing it back and forth, with her sighing beneath him. God, how he hated this time of the month.


	33. 33: Use each other as pillows

**#33: Use each other as pillows.**

* * *

Boomer couldn't remember feeling so tired in all his life. As a matter of fact, for the blonde boy, the word exhausted was an understatement. He had made the mistake of pulling an all-nighter to complete his chemistry homework that he'd had all weekend to do, but rather spent that time procrastinating until the very last possible second. And bright early on the bus ride to school Monday morning, he sure as hell was regretting it.

At the first stop, he had his head rested on the seat sideways, trying to savour what few moments he had left to sleep by doing it on the bus. But by the second stop, the bus began to fill up, and he had to sit up to share his seat with someone. Luckily, he and Bubbles had made a pact to sit together every day on the bus that year, and everyone else knew it, too. So when she came to sit down, he barely had to lift his face an inch and he was continuing his sleep with Ihe head in her lap, her hands running through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Rough night, kiddo?" she asked him jokingly, gently tracing his jawline with her fingers.

Boomer just nodded and yawned again, snuggling himself closer into Bubbles' lap, his knees at his chest. She smiled at the sleeping boy beside her and shook her head, humming a soft tune barely audible to anyone but Boomer over the rumble of the engine.


	34. 34: Treat your siblings like family

**#34: Treat your siblings like family**

* * *

"Shut up, dirtbag."

"Dirtbag? I've gotten worse insults out of my grandmother!"

"At least your grandmother would be better at pingpong."

"Would you two _please_ shut up already?" Blossom shrieked at her sister and Brick. "You're giving me a headache."

"The wind gives you headaches, Blossom," Butch grumbled.

"All I'm asking is for like, five minutes of silence."

"Yeah, Brick. Silence. That means shut the fuck up or I'll beat you up." Buttercup clapped her hands in front of the red 'Ruff's face and he scowled.

"Ooh, now I'm really scared. Buttercup's bringing out the big guns. Help me." Sarcasm dripped from Brick's voice and Buttercup fumed, swinging her paddle back and smacking him square in the cheek.

"HEY!" Blossom asserted herself to the front of the room, slamming two hands down on the pingpong table. Everyone froze. "SHUT UP!"

And she stormed up the basement steps, slamming the door behind her and leaving the others in silence.

After a moment, Brick blinked and turned to Buttercup, "Best six out of ten?"

She grinned, narrowing her eyes and bouncing the pingpong ball on the floor. "You're on, _dirtbag_."


	35. 35: Borrow their stuff and never give it

**This is the last one before the finale... Which will, of course, be three chapters long. :)**

* * *

**#35: Borrow their stuff and never give it back - Greens**

* * *

"Does Butch seriously still have my other controller?" Buttercup groaned. "He borrowed it like three months ago!"

"Buttercup, I wish you wouldn't lend your things out to people like that," the Professor scolded.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup rolled their eyes.

"It's only Butch, Daddy" Bubbles said with a smile. "He pretty much lives with us anyways."

His brow furrowed. "Yes well, I still wish he'd give it back."

"Yeah, me too," Buttercup agreed. She pulled out her cell phone and in an instant she had Butch on the other line. "Hey, come over," she demanded. After a short pause, she added, "and bring my controller that you stole." Another pause. "You know, the Playstation 3 one. Yeah, and hurry up, I wanna destroy Bubbles in Black Ops."

"Hey!"


	36. 36: There's always that chance

**A/N: I've been waiting forever and a day to publish this part of the story, and now that I've done it I couldn't be less satisfied. u.u I really tried, I promise, but I don't know what happene. I think I'm broken D: #authorprobs. Anyways, I hope you'll at least try to enjoy this, and I promise to have the last two better than this. Okay? Okay. Sorry it's not in order, I just had to get the greens out there first. :3**

**I love you all!**

**xoxo -ml**

* * *

**#36 (Part 1): There's always that chance you might fall in love. - Greens**

* * *

It had been Bubbles' idea that the entire softball team have a film night-slash-sleepover with the boys' baseball team at the Utonium house on Saturday. Buttercup was less than enthused about it, but at least there would be food. Blossom, who couldn't care less about her sisters' sporting events, remained cooped up in her room for the whole of the night, speaking to no one (although at around nine o'clock one of the boys pointed out that Brick had mysteriously gone missing).

The softball team consisted of about ten girls from Buttercup and Bubbles' grade in school, including Robin and Julie. Also on the baseball team were Mike Believe and Mitch Mitchelson as well as Butch and Brick. The teens ordered six deep-dish pizzas (two with just cheese, to accommodate for Julie and Bubbles' vegetarianism) and four two-liters of various sodas. Some of the boys on the team had brought some other 'things', though Bubbles tried her best to turn her head away from them and as long as Buttercup kept her mouth shut about it, there wasn't too much of an issue.

It was the ideal night for a bunch of teenagers just watching movies together and hanging out. They started off lively while they ate and talked with a simple romantic comedy to ease the tension. The guys lounged on the couch and chase chair while the girls clustered on the floor in a giggling heap of pillows and blankets. As the films became sappier, however, the girls gravitated ever so slowly towards the boys. By the end of the second romance (over which the boys were snoozing) they eventually found Julie and Robin sitting on the chase with Mitch and Mike, and Buttercup had snuggled into Butch's knees on the floor next to the overstuffed chair. Bubbles remained in her spot on the center of the floor with a few other girls from the team, and some of the boys said their hasty goodbyes as soon as it was announced "Letters to Juliet" was next on the queue.

Towards the end of the night, the boy to girl ratio was rapidly increasing, and as the final film of the evening (a horror film called "Sinister") was beginning, there were only three boys left; Mike (who had made his way down to the floor with Julie), Brick (or at least, they assumed he was still there somewhere), and Butch, who had really only stayed thus long so he could watch this last film.

Though Bubbles had long since passed out in her spot on the floor, Buttercup had found her way (somehow) into Butch's lap. The two were snuggled together watching the events of the horror film with eager intent. Buttercup unknowingly gripped Butch's arm for dear life and he squeezed her hand right back in response.

At a relatively calm part of the film, Buttercup realized what they both were doing and released her hold on her counterpart in record speed.

Butch laughed, casually putting his arm around her and warmly pulling her closer to him. Her attention was now completely removed from the television and refocused on his face. She forced back the blush she felt crawling up her neck as she gazed into his laughing emerald eyes.

His expression didn't change and his face never faltered though he tightened his grip on her lower back, ever so gently pulling her in closer to him.

It was just an experiment, just to test it out, just to see. She didn't object, she didn't go into one of her usual fits of bat-shit crazy like usual, she simply allowed him to pull her closer and closer to him until their noses were touching, the smile not once leaving his face. With great disbelief, Buttercup released the breath she'd been holding and closed the distance between their lips. Fire danced on their tongues and his hand was like burning coal against her back, but it somehow felt right.

The kiss didn't last long, though, because of course, whenever there's drama, there's Bubbles. She was awake from her slumber in an instant and squealing over her sister's newfound interest with great zeal.

The two greens pulled away from each other with heated cheeks as the girls in the room all 'oohed' and giggled. The giant grin was impossible to wipe from Bubbles' mouth though Buttercup wanted to melt of embarrassment. Couldn't she just kiss her best friend in peace for once? Sheesh.

"_Buttercup_!" Bubbles was finally able to squeak out. "I _knew_ you two liked each other!"

"We don't!" Buttercup protested.

"How could you tell?" Butch inquired at the same time. Buttercup shot him a bewildered look and he simply shrugged, that familiar goofy grin on his face.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Bubbles sang. "That was so _cute_, I just can't even—ahh! I'm freaking out!" She cried and fell over backwards into the heap of blankets, squealing all the way.

"That cannot have been real," Buttercup muttered, touching her fingertips to her trembling lips. "That was _not_ real."

"Oh, but it was," Butch responded cockily, waggling his eyebrow. She growled and socked him right in the stomach, moving to sit on the floor with her sister.

Throughout the rest of the film, Buttercup and Butch shot secret glances at each other across the room, but neither said another word to the other. Bubbles continuously burst into fits of giggles for no apparent reason, nudging her sister in the side and sending countless waves of pink up the ebony-haired girl's cheeks.

When it came time for the boys to leave, Butch, Mike and Brick (who magically appeared after the last film was over) departed with three waves and a mad scramble for a few scraps of leftover pizza, leaving the girls to gossip.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, each and every face turned to Buttercup, who went wide-eyed.

"No fucking way I'm sticking around to be pecked alive by you vultures, I'll be in my room."

Before Bubbles could get a word in edgewise, the still-slightly-blushing Buttercup had scrambled up the stairs and slammed the door to her room, leaving the others to giggle and coo about her newfound attraction.

And of course, Buttercup spent all the rest of that night debating whether or not to call Butch and talk to him about what had happened, though she couldn't keep him (his lips, mostly) out of her mind.


End file.
